comme on se retrouve
by fifi galop
Summary: ONE SHOT. eh bien on revoit des personnages que l'on connait... je vous préviens la fin est nulle mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire le reste alors...


Disclaimer: tout appartient à Jonathan Stroud qui a écrit cette merveilleuse trilogie pitite étoiles dans les yeux quand elle évoque cette trilogie... je ne fais que m'amuser un peu avec ses personnages parce que j'avais envie de les revoir! lol

NDA: ce one shot est muni de la fin la plus baclée qu'il m'a jamais été donnée de voir et d'écrire TT. Vous êtes prévenus.

Comme on se retrouve !

La pièce était poussiéreuse et encombrée. Enfin pas si encombrée que ça depuis que les meubles et autres objets divers avaient été déplacé contre les murs. On distinguait un secrétaire auquel il manquait un pied, des livres sans reliures, des pages sans livres, des bougeoirs, des morceau de cire séchés aux formes originales et un vieux sofa que l'on avait désespérément essayé de rafistoler. En vain, comme on pouvait le constater, considérant les lambeaux de tissus et de cuir qui pendaient de ci de là. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espace mais ça suffirait largement pour ce qu'elle désirait faire. Elle s'affairait dans la pièce, traçant des lignes et des signes étranges sur le sol, disposant des bougies. Quelques vérifications, quelques changements minimes, de petites précisions…. C'était bon. Tout était prêt.

Et voilà ! ça recommence. On ne peut jamais être tranquille dans l'Autre Lieu : il faut toujours qu'un abruti de magicien se mette dans la tête de vous invoquer. Pourquoi vous, et pas un autre ? Allez savoir ! Ha ! ça m'étire l'Essence, cette affaire là ! C'est douloureux je vous assure. Pourtant, après les événement mouvementé du demi siècle dernier (déjà ? Comme le temps passe…), j'aurais espéré un peu plus de repos. C'est vrai quoi ! Je ne vous ai pas dit que j'ai sauvé Londres ? Ha bon ? Bon, eh bien, maintenant vous êtes au courant. Seule ma modestie légendaire m'interdit de rentrer dans les détails. Sachez seulement qu'en ce temps là, la célèbre capitale était ravagée par des démons corrompus et que, faisant preuve une fois encore de mon extraordinaire courage, j'ai actionné le fameux spectre de Glaston déchaînant sa puissance contre les traîtres terrifiant qui avaient résolu d'abandonner l'Autre lieu pour la Terre. Impressionnant, hein ? Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas tout à fait seul, mais mon complice n'a joué qu'un rôle mineur dans cette histoire. Enfin, ce n'est qu'un exploit parmi beaucoup d'autres plus fabuleux encore ! Mais le devoir m'appelle et déjà, je m'apprête à me matérialiser sur Terre. Plus de force que de gré, je vous l'accorde. L'emprise magique se fait très forte puis plus forte encore et je bascule dans le monde terrestre. Voyons voir… Quelle forme vais je prendre aujourd'hui ? Un squelette cliquetant d'un air sinistre ? Une araignée géante aux yeux de braises ? Une fumée noire et épaisse se propageant aux alentours telle une nuée de moucherons tueurs ? Non. Tenez, je vais vous faire une fleur aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas prendre une apparence inquiétante à faire pâlir de terreur n'importe quel guerrier – même le plus expérimenté ! – sensé. Non, j'opte pour une forme plutôt banale, que j'apprécie particulièrement ces temps ci. Rapidement, je modèle mon Essence pour devenir un jeune magicien doué d'un intellect moyen, au teint pâle et un peu blafard, ses cheveux noir et gras coupés de façon militaire, maigrelet comme un tas de vieux os et vêtu d'un accoutrement ridicule –redingote sombre et cravate formelle – qu'il semble avoir le toupet de croire élegant. C'est assez près de la réalité, et je suis assez content de mon travail. Je me matérialise dans mon pentacle curieux de connaître le visage (à n'en pas douter affreux !) de mon nouveau maître. Enfin non : maîtresse. Car c'est une magicienne. Enfin … Plutôt un tas de vieux os, si vous voulez mon avis. C'est qu'elle est vieille la petite dame. Appuyée sur sa canne, le visage marqué par la fatigue, maigre et rachitique : ce n'est pas prudent d'invoquer un démon de mon rang à son âge ! A la première faute, j'abrège ses souffrances de membre du troisième âge. Je prends une petite voix fluette et ridicule histoire de coller avec l'apparence du jeune magicien que j'incarne (bon d'accord, il n'avait pas une voix comme ça. D'ailleurs je pense sérieusement à le vieillir un peu afin qu'il colle avec ma ô combien charmante maîtresse) pour lui demander quelle est sa volonté. Et là…. Elle sort de son pentacle. Résolument. Je n'en crois pas ma chance. Une erreur pareille ! Ce n'est plus très courant de nos jours ! C'est même louche, si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout de cette façon aussi…déterminée. Un piège, vous croyez ? Rapidement, j'inspecte les sept autres niveaux. Non, rien : aucun gnome, foliot, djinn ou afrit prêt à bondir sur moi au moindre geste. Peut être est une nouvelle forme de suicide en vogue à cette époque ? Invoquer un démon à la puissance légendaire (comme moi !) et s'arranger pour qu'il mette fin à vos jours ? Un tel honneur ! (c'est pas n'importe qui, qui peut se vanter d'avoir côtoyé un djinn de mon rang, alors mourir de mes mains, vous comprenez !) Ça se tient. Et si c'est sa volonté ( et si en plus elle cadre avec la mienne), je vais me faire un plaisir de l'exaucer et de retrouver ma liberté. Sans aucun scrupule supplémentaire, je sors de mon pentacle et m'élance vers elle, bien décidé à n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Je regrette d'ailleurs amèrement d'avoir pris l'apparence de ce magicien pour cette incarnation, il n'est vraiment pas pratique pour ce genre d'activité. Je cours, je suis tout près, sur le point de faire de cette charmante magicienne mon repas mais elle ne bouge pas. Pas d'un poil, son regard n'exprime aucune peur. Si ce n'était que ça… Après tout, elle doit être tellement désespérée que la mort ne l'effraie plus ! Non, là n'est pas le problème. Ce qui m'inquiète (disons plutôt m'intrigue, car un démon de mon envergure ne saurait être inquiété) c'est que ses yeux expriment plutôt un léger amusement ironique. Ses yeux …Ce regard… je…Eh ! Minute ! Affolé, je pile net, renonçant à la dévorer toute crue. Je connais ce regard ! Emporté par mon élan, je manque de me ramasser pas terre mais je tiens bon et retrouve, après moult balancements d'un coté et de l'autre, la position verticale.

Mince alors ! Kitty !

Nathaniel (ou plutôt moi mais sous son apparence) la dévisage, stupéfait, la mâchoire décroché. C'est risible mais pour ma défense je dois dire que la revoir me fait un choc. Comment ne l'ai je pas reconnue plus tôt ? Elle est pourtant toujours la même (mis à part l'age) : toujours la même bouille, mais alors qu'est ce qui as changé ? Son visage est sillonné de rides étroites et profondes, plus encore qu'à la sortie de son passage dans l'Autre lieu, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Elle est vieille, c'est vrai, elle est voûtée, mais surtout : elle a perdue son aura. Enfin non, pas totalement, cette dernière est toujours assez impressionnante mais elle semble fatiguée et malgré son sourire, on sent que quelque chose s'est brisé. C'est ça qui est frappant surtout, et pour un djinn : c'est ça que l'on voit en premier, avant toutes les formalités physiques.

Soudain un peu honteux, je baisse les yeux sur l'apparence que j'ai choisis pour m'incarner. Je change promptement et revêtit la forme de Ptolémée. Au moins ça ne risque pas de la changer.

- ça ne me dérangeait pas, me lance t-elle.

Je remarque que sa voix n'est pas trop chevrotante, malgré son age avancé. Elle doit avoir autour de quatre-vingt ans maintenant. Je ne dis pas un mot. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait. Et je vous assure que c'est rare venant de moi. Généralement je fais preuve d'une verbe proche de la perfection. Maîtrisant tous les aspects de la langue et ses subtilités, je n'ai pas la pareille pour animer les conversations (Salomon appréciait ça chez moi). Ces mêmes conversations ont d'ailleurs souvent une nette tendance à tourner à la bagarre. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Car voyez vous, en conséquence de mon inestimable bonté, je prends immanquablement garde à ne pas offenser mes interlocuteurs, montrant un sens de la politesse et de la délicatesse poussé à son comble. Kitty vous le confirmera certainement. Je n'ai pas été invoqué depuis l'épisode avec elle et Nathaniel. Je n'ai aucune idée de se qui a pu se passer à Londres depuis. J'allais l'interroger à ce propos mais…

- Alors quoi de neuf, Bartiméus ?

…Mais elle s'en charge à ma place.

- De l'autre lieu ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il peut y avoir du nouveau ? je rétorque avec acidité.

Ma réponse est brusque, je l'admet, mais je n'aime pas trop me faire couper l'herbe sous le pied. De toute façon il en faut plus pour la démonter.

- Tu me semblais tellement silencieux qu'il m'a semblé que je devais prendre les choses en main.

- Silencieux ? Moi ? Jamais ! Surpris, c'est tout ! Oui, surpris ! Quoi ? Après toutes ces belles paroles tu m'invoques encore pour me réduire une fois encore en esclavage ! Je suis déçu, Kitty : Terriblement déçu ! Si cela ne tenait que de moi je te ferais périr dans les pires souffrances.

- Mais tu peux, Bartiméus. Je ne suis pas dans mon pentacle souviens toi !

Heu… (mince j'avais oublié ça)

- C'est trop tard maintenant ! j'affirme. Il faut qu'il y ai une cohérence, une fluidité dans les actions, tu vois ? Si je me précipite sur toi, soudainement comme ça, ce ne serait pas très esthétique.

Je rattrape le coup comme je peux mais je ne suis pas convaincu. Elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle s'assoit sur le vieux sofa.

- Alors il l'a fait…murmure t-elle tout bas.

- Qui as fait quoi ? je riposte. Tu sais Kitty il faudrait que tu mettes des sujets et des compléments d'objets directs, indirects ou circonstanciels plus précis dans tes phrases, si tu veux être intelligible pour tes interlocuteurs !

Mais j'ai très bien compris. Oui, Nathaniel m'a libéré avant de mourir. Il m'a sauvé la vie. En m'insultant pour la forme après toutes ses années de divergences, mais il l'a fait quand même. « Salue Kitty de ma part ». Les derniers mots de Nathaniel. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Elle ne le sait pas mais je me tais. Je n'ai pas très envie de tomber dans le mélodramatique, et elle non plus apparemment.

- Alors comment va Londres ? Je lui demande.

- Aucune idée.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Cela fait soixante ans que j'ai quitté Londres, et je n'y ai jamais remis les pieds.

- Ha…Et on est où là alors ?

- A Londres.

Elle va me faire devenir chèvre…

- Tu n'es jamais revenue à Londres mais là on y est ?

- Je suis arrivée hier.

- Ok.

Je me tais. Si elle a quelques chose à dire qu'elle me le dise, je ne vais pas la supplier de me raconter sa vie en gros et en détails. Je ne vais tout de même pas m'abaisser à m'intéresser à la vie d'un être humain, et magicienne qui plus est ! Je garde le silence un certain moment. Elle aussi. Elle n'est pas pressée.

- Et tu étais où avant ?

C'est moi qui ai parlé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- Je suis allée voir Jacob…

- Quoi ? Ce crétin ?

- Bartiméus, si c'est pour m'interrompre tout le temps, c'est pas la peine, gronde t-elle.

Elle commence à taper du pied. Ça, c'est le signe qu'elle s'énerve. Je me tais. Elle est féroce, Kitty. Et comme actuellement c'est elle mon maître, j'ai plutôt intérêt à filer doux. Qui sait quels sorts punitifs elle a appris récemment ? Toujours utile que je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'elle pouvait trouver à cet ahuri. Il est aussi poltron qu'elle est téméraire. Comme ont ils pu devenir amis ?

- Mais je suis partie très vite, reprends t-elle. Il était déçu bien sûr, mais c'était pas trop mon truc la Belgique, et puis la vie là bas, était d'une monotonie à pleurer.

Je me disais bien aussi.

- Et tu as fait quoi ensuite ?

- Je suis allée en Egypte.

Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça. L'Egypte ? Le pays de Ptolémée !

- C'est beau, hein ? je m'enthousiasme me souvenant de ma vie passée là bas.

- Bof. Les hommes ont détruit les pyramides…

Quoi ? Bon, c'est vrai ça fait bien trois ou quatre millénaires que je n'y suis pas retourné, mais c'est un choc tout de même. Ha ! Elle est belle notre époque! Merveilleuse ! Un havre de splendeur historiques ! Je n'ose pas lui demander des nouvelles de Prague. En un demi siècle il y a du avoir pas mal de changements…

- J'y suis restée longtemps. Je suis archéologue.

Archéologue, elle ? Je ne la vois pourtant pas étudier des fragments de poterie. J'attends la suite. Qui ne vient pas. Quoi ? Rien d'autre ? Pas d'aventures extraordinaires ? Aucun combat contre les formes du mal ? C'est quoi cette époque ennuyeuse à pleurer ?

- Pourquoi es tu revenue à Londres ?

Je passe à l'attaque. Elle hausse les épaules. Je ne vais pas la lâcher.

- Pour te remémorer ta jeunesse et tes exploits avant de mourir ? Laisse moi deviner… Tu as un cancer ? Tu veux que l'on joue du violon pour l'ambiance ?

Je me moque. C'est pas beau, je sais. Mais ça me sidère qu'une personne forte, courageuse et intelligente comme elle ait pu vivre dans le passé, dans des fragments de poterie. Car je sens qu'elle n'a quasiment plus rien fait depuis. Et ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Là, elle s'énerve vraiment. Elle me foudroie du regard.

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

Moi rien… Je constate. Tu m'a appelé pour me revoir avant de mourir… Tu crois que je vais pleurer ?

- Bartiméus !

Elle tonne. J'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Je dois avouer qu'elle tonne fort. Elle vient de bousiller les tympans de Ptolémée. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me maltraite quand je revêt cette apparence d'ailleurs je me change aussitôt en plante d'intérieur en pot. Je fais des efforts pour ne pas me recroquevillé devant cet accès de colère. Elle m'en veut, ça, je peux vous l'affirmer. Si seulement vous pouviez voir ses yeux, je vous assure, vous comprendriez pourquoi je viens de me cacher derrière un fauteuil. Ho ! Pathétique ! Moi ? Bartiméus ? Qui a servit Salomon me ridiculisé de la sorte. Je fais mine de m'être accroupi dans la seule volonté de refaire mes lacets. Je suis persuadé que c'est tout à fait crédible. Bon, j'y suis peut être aller un peu fort… C'est bien connu, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Mais quoi ? Elle aurait pu m'appeler plus tôt, non ? ça fait des années que j'attends dans l'autre monde qu'elle se décide à m'invoquer pour taper la discute. Eh bien rien j'ai attendu dans le vide. Elle se décide seulement quand elle est sur le point de crever. Autant dire que je suis sa dernière priorité. Merci ! Vive l'amitié !

On discute encore un peu mais plus courtoisement, puis elle me congédie.

Fin

NDA : hum, j'avoue je ne savais pas comment finir d'où la dernière phrase sensée clore le récit. J'ai honte. Ha ! c'est trop nul enfin tant pis. Je crois que je vais le mettre sur fanfiction quand même. TT ça vaut pas le coup je sais


End file.
